CatFight
by zuko master of firebender
Summary: que a raven e a starfire estarem apaixonadas pelo robin todo munda já sabe,mas terra tambem estar ai já é exjagero.nesse estoria tudo pode e ira acontecer com esses quatro.
1. chegada

Beep, Beep, Beep. Bam

-maltido relógio.-disse Robin depois de jogar o relógio contra a parede.Ele se levantou e entrou no armário dele e colocou a sua fantasia, e então foi tomar o café da manhã. Ele estava caminhando pelo corredor quando viu Starfire lendo um livro chamado

-Como ganhar o coração de um homen .

-Hey,o que é isso?-disse Robin a Starfire olhando o livro nas mãos dela.

-O que você esta lendo?-ele perguntou tentando olhar à capa.

-Oh,é um livro sobre dieta, e sobre como ser magra.-ela disse esperando que ele deixasse de tentar ler.

-Oh, ok, bem eu irei agora- disse Robin

-Ok.-disse StarFire enquanto ela esfregava o suor da sua testa.

O Robin entrou na cozinha e viu Raven e Beastboy brigando.

-Hey, o que esta havendo?-dizia ele e parando eles .

-Ela não me fala onde pôs minhas panquecas de tofu.- disse Beastboy se queixando a Robin sobre raven.

-Eu lhe falei eu não sei o que aconteceu a suas maltidas panquecas de tofu.- Ela disse gritando a ele. BeastBoy olhou para Robin e disse.

-Por favor, você poderia lidar com este problema?- ele apontou para raven de um modo nervoso.

-Raven, onde elas estão?- disse Robin olhando para ela.

-Eu lhe falei eu não sei.- ela disse olhando para Beastboy com uma carreta na cara dela.

-Bem, vamos ver o que nos temos.- disse Robin indo para a geladeira.

-O que,não é possível que você acredite em mim significa o pequeno sinal de presunção na sua cara.- ele disse olhando para raven e vendo um sorriso. Logo Starfire entrou na cozinha, ainda com o livro na cara dela.

-Oh, oi os amigos.- ela disse olhando para Robin com um sorriso.

-Oi.-disse Cyborg passando sua cabeça pela porta .

-Adivinhe o que eu achei.-Cyborg disse com muita excitação

-Seu cérebro -disse Raven com um sorriso.

-Ou talvez uma vida?-ela disse fazendo todos os outros na cozinha darem risinhos abafados.

-Tristemente não.-disse Cyborg com sarcasmo.

-Terra.-ele disse puxando pela mão e a trouxe no quarto.

-Hey, Terra!- BeastBoy disse correndo para ver ela.

-Oi, BeastBoy.-Terra disse olhando para Robin. Assim que BeastBoy parou Terra foi a Robin.

-Oi, Robin.-ela disse com uma voz sedosa.

-Hum, oi Terra.-Robin disse indo um pouco para atrás. Raven sabia que Terra estava paquerando Robin e rapidamente disse.

-Robin eu preciso de sua ajuda.-disse Raven

-Com o que?-Robin perguntou e foi em direção a Raven.

-Hum.- disse Raven tentando pensar em algo.

-Sim, Raven.-disse Robin esperando uma resposta.

-Um, eu preciso de sua ajuda no ginásio.

-No ginásio?-ele disse dando-lê um olhar surpreso.

-Hum, sim no ginásio eu não posso entender nenhuma coisa que esteja acontecendo com as máquinas, elas não estão trabalhando direito. - disse Raven respirando fundo e agradecida por ela pensar em algo rapido.

-Hum, ok deixa eu ver isto.- disse Robin ajudando a sair do seu lugar.


	2. confissões

-Ok,Raven me mostra que tipo problemas você está tendo.- Robin disse se virando para olhar Raven.

-Hum, Robin.-Raven disse em um tipo de tom tímido.

-Sim.-Robin disse olhando ao redor das máquinas.

-Hum, eu não sei como contar isto então eu vou dizer tudo de uma vez.

-Ok.-Robin disse que começou a ficar impaciente.

-Eu gosto de você.-Raven disse com as bochechas todas vermelhas. Robin olhou surpreso para Raven em silêncio.

-Eu sei que você não sentem o mesmo de mim mas.-ela disse olhando nele. Robin que ainda está em choque disse.

-Hum, eu tenho algo a fazer.- Raven sentiu-se triste.

StarFire viu Robin que caminha abaixo o corredor para chegar ao quarto dele.

-Agora minha chance.-StarFire pensado voando para o quarto de robin.

-Oh meu deus, eu não posso acreditar isto.-Robin disse entrando no quarto dele.

-Bem ela é mesmo atrativa, e engraçada, e inteligente, e.-Robin parou quando ele entrou no quarto dele e viu StarFire usando uma lingerie sedosa por baixo de uma camisa muito transparente.

-Oh, Deus que quê isso agora.-Robin disse como ele pôs a mão dele na cabeça dele e balançou.

-Por que, oi lá o Robin.-StarFire disse como ela apanhou um livro e começou a ler isto.

-Seu olhar deu ênfase a.-StarFire pausou por algum tempo e então começou a ler mais o livro.

-Você gostaria de usar uma "esfrega de corpos".-Starfire disse continuando a ler do livro.

-Venha aqui mamãe StarFire lhe fará sentir bem.-Robin sai do quarto em panicos.

-Hmm.Talvez ele não esteja preparado.-StarFire disse como ela viu o Robin sair do quarto.

-O que esta acontecendo com todo o mundo hoje.-Robin disse coçando a cabeça dele.

Ele virou vendo Terra que olha diretamente para ele.

-Oh, Terra graças a Deus, você sabe o que esta acontecendo com Raven e StarFire.-Robin perguntou como olhando para atrás para o quarto dele.

-Não, mas há algo que eu quero a falar com você.-Terra disse agarrando a mão dele e o conduzido para o sofá.

-Ok, bem o que foi que você quis a falar comigo.-Ele disse esperando que isto não fosse o que ele acha que é.

-Eu te amo Robin.-Terra disse e continuou.

-Eu penso que nós precisamos mover nossa relação ao próximo nível.-Terra disse dando-lhe um beijo.

-Oh Deus, eu estou preso.-Robin pensou com ela apoiando mais e mais íntimo para lhe dar um beijo. Raven entrou ao mesmo tempo em que Terra deu para Robin um beijo.

-Você gostou disso?-Terra disse lambendo os lábios dela.

-Sim, mas o que eu gostei mais é quando você parou.-Robin disse empurrando ela fora dele e correu.

-Oh, como ele fica atraente quando ele esta jogando duro .-Terra disse mexendo para cima e para baixo rapidamente as suas sobrancelhas.

Enquanto isso Raven apressou se para falar com StarFire.

-Oh, meu Deus que coisa eu há pouco vi.-Raven disse com a face dela vermelha de raiva.

-O que?-StarFire disse voando para cima de Raven.

-O que eu vi foi beijo que a terra deu no Robin .-Raven gritou.

-ela é uma barranca.-StarFire disse com uma carranca na cara dela.

-Eu sei, eu quero dizer ela não pode ver que o Robin gosta de mim?-Raven disse em um suspiro.

-que você há pouco disse?-StarFire disse em um tom bravo.

-Eu disse, que ele gosta de mim.-Raven disse levantado-se as suas sobrancelhas .

-Isso é impossível porque ele gosta de mim.-StarFire disse com um olhar confuso na face dela.

Terra entrou no quarto.

-O que esta havendo? Eu posso ouvir tudo na cozinha.-Terra disse comendo um pedaço de chocolate. Raven e StarFire olharam uma para outra e então olhando para Terra elas deram um soco na cara e ela tombo no chão.

-Ai, mas o que deu em vocês.-Terra disse passando a mão na cara dela.

-Bem, como era o beijo.-Raven disse com um olhar bravo na face dela.

-Oh, Robin beija incrivelmente.-Ela disse sabendo que isto as faria ficarem furiosas, porque ela sabe que elas também gostam dele. Raven sorriu com a cara vermelha e então socou Terra novamente.


End file.
